Parenthood Can Be Fun
by HeddaGabler
Summary: Prompt inspired Drabbles and One-Shots that are not interrelated and that will deal with the parenthood of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Latest one: The Reader. Kagome wants to show Sesshomaru how someone is supposed to read for children...
1. Stealth

**Prompt:** hot chocolate (Dokuga_Contest at LJ community: Christmas Challenge)

**Warning:** May contain fluff...

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Originally posted on January 2nd 2011.

Feedback is appreciated

Have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++

Stealth had always been one of his greatest strengths.

At the age of nine, he was in the middle of a period of growth. He ate a lot, yet he never seemed to be fully satisfied. His mother had often mocked his amount of consumed food, saying that there had to be a demon inside of him.

Therefore, he had decided to sneak into the kitchen at nights to avoid his scornful mother. Unfortunately, his younger brother Inuyasha always tried to mimic him and thus his nocturnal raids of the refrigerator were not as undisturbed as he had wished for.

At the age of fifteen, he was in the middle of puberty. It was a difficult time back then and he frequently shared arguments with his father. Regrettably, his sire had more pull. He was grounded very often which clashed utterly with his personal life.

Needless to say, that he had had more girlfriends in that time than any other phase of his life. His father was formidable in his own rights, but he was never as cunning and careful as himself. Otherwise his mother might not have filed divorce.

Now Sesshomaru was putting his ability into good use again. Quietly he tiptoed through the corridors of his fiancée's parental home. It was in the middle of Christmas night, yet he did not dare to switch on the lights. He carefully rounded the smaller Christmas tree that stood in the hallway and entered the kitchen.

Only using the moon as a guide, Sesshomaru began his task. He had to open several wall cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the small tin and poured its content into a small casserole. He added milk, turned on the hotplate and searched the drawers for a specific item. When the liquid was hot enough, he poured it into his fiancée's favorite mug. He added a topping and silently as a shadow made his way back to the first floor.

"We have been waiting for you," a soft female voice teased him.

When Sesshomaru entered her room, Kagome was sitting upright in her bed. He approached her carefully, for he did not want to spill anything. Handing her the mug, he sat down next to her, his hand claiming his favorite place on her belly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's gaze was focused on her hot chocolate. Placed on the creamed topping, there was a heart made of cocoa. The most beautiful smile crept on her face.

Stealth was one of his greatest strengths, however: It was his care for the detail and her that she loved so much.


	2. Cumulation

This drabble was originally written for the Weekly Perfection contest at Dokuga's Livejournal community: dokuga_contest. The prompt was scarlet – 400 words. Originally posted on January 7th 2011.

Feedback is always appreciated!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

„I need to tell you something…."

Kagome drew in a deep breath. At least, her voice had not deserted her, yet. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Fumbling with a loose thread of her sleeve, Kagome wondered if her friends' hut had shrunken considerably since her last visit half a year ago.

"…. I am pregnant," she finally breathed out.

The former miko wanted to fight the tingling sensation on her cheeks, which was caused by a rosy blush; she did not need a mirror for confirmation. However, she did not have the time for that. As soon as Sango had heard the news, she had dashed towards Kagome, slumped down next to her and was now holding her hostage in an affectionate embrace.

Kagome sighed. Being hugged like that felt very good, but she knew it was only the calm before the storm. Thus she buried herself deeper in Sango's arms, relishing every second. Maybe, if she was lucky enough, they would not ask her that one dreaded question. Alas, Miroku shattered her hopes sooner than she appreciated it.

"So, you and Inuyasha have reconciled?" he asked happily.

Sango loosened her grip on Kagome and held her at arm's length. Kagome gulped at seeing her best friend beaming like this at her. Her gaze wandered to Miroku, but the monk was also smiling brightly. There was no turning back anymore.

"We did… I mean, Inuyasha and I have not… Ugh…. He's not…." Kagome's voice trailed off.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the awkward silence and the bright red blush to spread across the room and her face respectively. She would give her friends the time they needed to collect themselves. It had taken her weeks to adapt to this.

"Then… Who is the father?" Sango asked after a while.

Kagome had never noticed the little dent in the wooden floor before; its shape somehow resembled Kaede. Retracing it with her index finger, she wondered if she should go and tell Kaede about this quaint coincidence. The old miko always loved to laugh about the everyday wonders. Kagome also had to tell her about her newest recipe for a perfect fish soup!

A familiar chill went down her spine and brought her back from her musings. Pristine white hakama appeared in the corner of her eye. Sango slowly drew back from her, eyes widened.

"Mate."

Kagome turned scarlet.


	3. The Customer Is Always Right

Dear Reader,

This oneshot was written for the Oneshot Contest at Dokuga's Livejournal community dokuga_contest at Livejournal. Originally posted on January 4th 2011. The prompt was: Occupational Hazard. I still have no idea how that happened, but it actually won. Never thought this to be possible.

Anyways, have fun!

Hedda

Disclaimer: Kagome and Sesshomaru don't belong to me. Everyone else in this piece does. ^^

++++ooo+++

Samantha Jones had always loved her job. Until that one faithful day came…

It had been a very successful morning for her. Her children had managed to be in time for once, so that she hadn't had to drive them to school. Her husband had called from work to tell her that he had booked a table for two at her favorite restaurant in town for today.

When she had arrived at work, her colleagues greeted her enthusiastically and wished her a happy birthday. They had even baked a chocolate cake. It was delicious and she shared it with her second family.

Samantha worked at a department store that specialized on toddlers. Her task was to assist customers in their choices. Therefore she often wandered between the shelves in order to find any lost sheep that needed her guidance.

Just as she was inspecting the newest model of a highchair, she witnessed from afar a small dispute of a young couple…. At least the woman was young, for the man had shining white and long hair. Maybe they weren't a couple at all? Maybe he was her grandfather?

While the woman gestured frantically, often pointing at her flat belly, the man simply stood there tall as a tower and equally unaffected. At some point, the woman obviously had enough and stomped away. The man's gaze, however, was not focused on the retreating woman, but on her!

Samantha understood at once and made a beeline for him. As she was approaching him, she noticed that his hair was not his only peculiar feature. He was a young man after all, judging by the smoothness of his pale skin. The poor lad was probably an albino. When she stopped in front of him, she had a hard time not to stare at his weird facial markings that had a shocking magenta tint. And, was there a purple crescent moon on his face?

People nowadays, she mused. Her sixteen year old daughter would have loved it, though.

"Can I be of any assistance, sir?" Samantha asked politely.

"Indeed."

Instead of elaborating any further, he inclined his head towards the baby cribs. Samantha swallowed. That guy was giving her the creeps. And the cold stares of his golden eyes did not help, either.

"Congratulations on your newborn, then!"

"It is not born, yet," he replied smoothly.

"Oh! But the woman that left…. H-Her belly was so flat, I just thought…" her voice trailed off.

His eyes narrowed instantly and a sound emitted from him. It oddly reminded her of Brutus, when someone tried to snatch away his bone. But Brutus was a bulldog and before her stood a man in a finely tailored suit. Yet, the resemblance could not be denied. She cleared her throat and mumbled an apology.

"Well, then. Let me show you our newest model. This way, please!"

Samantha led him to the newest baby cribs and herself to perdition. That of course, was unbeknownst to her at that time. She stopped at the Sweet dreams crib, which was not only one of the finest but also one of the most expensive ones. She was a saleswoman, after all. However, she recommended expensive stuff solely to those who could afford it. She was no demon, after all.

"This is the latest model manufactured by-"

"Too mundane," he cut her off.

Samantha blinked. He had barely taken a look at the crib! A bit fazed she moved on to the next crib. No one in their right mind could call that beautiful masterpiece of craftsmanship mundane. Little sheep were carved into teakwood, playing on a meadow. Above them, angels were playing instruments, watching the little sheep play. She was about to explain that the crib was handmade, when…

"Atrocious. I have never seen something this hideous," her customer stated dryly.

Samantha's eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. The nerve of him! But she would not surrender yet. She showed him crib after crib, but he detected every flaw no matter how tiny, and if not, he invented one. It was when he labeled the last crib she had shown him as "too round", she exploded.

"With all due respect, sir, but I've been doing this job for 23 years and I never, ever had a customer this ill-tempered! The cribs I've presented to you were all fine. In fact, I used this very model for my youngest child, myself. I was very happy with it and so was my son. If you want to take a gloomy view of everything, then fine, go ahead! But do it elsewhere!"

She expected him to draw a sword out of nowhere and chop her head off, but he did not. In fact, he smirked. She was befuddled.

"Do you deliver?" he asked.

Samantha's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru, are you done now? I am hungry."

The young black-haired woman had returned. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and winked at her. It was when he raised an eyebrow that she remembered him asking her question. However, her voice had abandoned her, thus she simply nodded.

"Good."

He turned on his heels and walked out of the store, arm in arm with the young woman. After a short while, Samantha still hadn't moved, a colleague approached her.

"What a cute couple," he said smiling.

Samantha slumped down on her knees, exhaling deeply.


	4. Lunch Time is Play Time

Written for the dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection at Livejournal. The prompt was lunch and the drabble had to be 200 words exactly. Originally posted on January 12th 2011.

Have fun!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

„I told you so," Sesshomaru stated dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her husband's smugness and dived under the dining table. Much to her dismay, half eaten bits of beef were able to slither further than half eaten bits of broccoli. She picked up the slimy leftovers and appeared again at her daughter's side.

"No, honey. Yummy meat belongs into your mouth," Kagome chided.

"But Rin does like mommy," the little girl replied.

It was foolish of her to think that Sesshomaru would support her. Instead, he gave her _the _look.

Kagome groaned. She knew, the entire situation was her fault but who could blame her for finally fighting the pounds she had gained from her last pregnancy? However, with hindsight she shouldn't have taken the piece of meat out of her mouth and of course, she shouldn't have thrown it across the table. She hadn't set a good example for her daughter. She shouldn't have accused Sesshomaru of manipulating her diet by cooking especially rich foot, either. It had lost Kagome her last ally.

And thus, another bite found its way to the floor. Her beloved husband raised an eyebrow.

Lunch promised to become hell over the next weeks.


	5. Delicious Treat

Prompt: Crisp - 100 words. Originally posted on January 28th 2011 on Dokuga_contest.

Enjoy!  
Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome put the hot casserole on the kitchen table, fanning the delicious odor with her oven mitts towards her beloved. Her daughter Rin was almost lying on the table, giddy with excitement, while Sesshomaru's fingers were drumming on the table.

Smiling with pride, Kagome sliced her masterpiece into three pieces. She leaned back into her own chair, taking her plate.

"Three…. Two…. One…. Go!" Rin announced.

Kagome forked a mouthful and brought it into her mouth. Her eyes twitched uncontrollably and tears threatened to fall. Three forks fell on the table.

"This Sesshomaru does not like his raspberry-rhubarb crisp salted." 


	6. I want

Written for the Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection at Livejournal, prompt was: Flail – 200 words. Originally posted on February 1st 2011.

Have fun! 

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, relishing the aroma of the sweet treat he had just unfolded. He was about to take a bite, when a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the peaceful silence. With all the stomping and pounding one would have expected a crazed herd of cows, but it was only his mate who burst through the living room door. With a sigh he rose from the sofa, the bar of chocolate still clutched in his left hand.

"You! My chocolate… Give it to me! Now!" Kagome screeched.

"Too much chocolate is unhealthy for our child," he replied calmly.

"You just want the chocolate all for yourself! This Kagome will not allow it!"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at that, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Is that so?" he asked softly. Then he raised the chocolate bar to his mouth and took a bite. Howling, Kagome stormed towards him. When she was within reach, he stopped her with his right hand on her forehead. She flailed her arms trying to get the treat or to at least hit him, but to no avail, as her arms were shorter than his.

Sesshomaru took every bite with pleasure.


	7. The Reader

This was written for the oneshot contest at the Dokuga_contest community at Livejournal. Prompt: Pajamas. Originally posted on February 25th 2011.

As there was some sort of confusion, I'll want to say something. All oneshots and drabbles are not interrelated. They play in various universes and have different premises. This is not one stringent story, but rather a wild mix of scenes I've written for writing contests.

And now, enjoy some random silliness!^^

Hedda

+++ooo+++

„A bedtime story!"

„Yeah! Wanna hear a story!"

„Can you read us a story, please?"

"Pretty please!" 

Kagome had to suppress a snicker, while a horde of kids, clad in Hello-Kitty pyjamas in various colours, surrounded her husband. Sesshomaru looked at her, obviously searching for some kind of support, but she resumed her cleaning of the table and freed it from the remains of the last party game.

"Fine. I'll be with you in a minute," he said, his voice void of joy.

The children, including their daughter Sango, cheered loudly skipping off to the children's bedroom, bouncing into each other on the way. Kagome shook her head smiling benevolently as she placed the dirty plates in the sink.

Soon enough strong arms found their place around her waist and she felt her husband's breathe on her neck. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, as he placed soft kisses on her ear, nibbling on it as well.

"This plate could be used in an operation theatre by now," he whispered.

Rolling her eyes, she put the indeed very clean plate aside, turned around and faced Sesshomaru. He seized this opportunity and trapped her between the kitchen furniture and himself.

"Didn't you want to read something for the kids?" she asked, smirking.

His already fair skin paled another few nuances. Sesshomaru was a great father for their daughter, but being surrounded by seven five year old girls seemed to pose a real challenge for the former demon lord. Quirking an eyebrow, he regarded her for a moment and then slowly entangled himself from their embrace.

"And you are certain that you desire another one?" he enquired incredulously.

"They are just kids!" she scolded. "Alright, I'll finish my task here and then I'll come to rescue you from the little monsters!"

Her reward was a small peck on her cheek. When Sesshomaru finally had left the kitchen, she was able to focus on her job again.

+++ooo+++

Slowly she opened to door to her daughter's bedroom and scurried inside. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of Sango's bed, while the blue, pink, pink, yellow, green, brown and pink Kitty sat on the floor in a semi-circle around him, listening attentive. However, their eyes were not sparkling as children's eyes were supposed to while someone read to them. And the reason became obvious to her soon after her husband had read the next few passages.

He would have won any reading contest that valued exactness the most, as he made not a single mistake. Yet, his reading was even, mechanical and it lacked the most importing attribute when it came to reading: the heart.

When he had come to the scene where the frog laughed maniacally, Sesshomaru only produced a monotone "ha ha". It was the moment Kagome realized that she had to intervene. She snapped the book from him and began to read the story for the kids the way it should be done.

Kagome poured her heart into the reading. Her frog was squawking, her lion was roaring, her snake was cunning and her sheep… sheepish. Instantly the kids were glued to her lips, their eyes shone brightly.

She was just getting to the climax of the story, when the book in her hands suddenly vanished into thin air. She was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru holding the books into his hands, flipping through the pages quite vigorously. Then, without any warning, he threw the book onto the bad. The children and Kagome started to wonder what was about to happen, when unexpectedly Sesshomaru dropped down on the floor, his arms pressed on his side. Drawing in a deep breath, she was about to get up and the help him, when Sesshomaru started to move.

She had never seen something this creepy before.

Like he had lost all of his bones, he weaved around the children, his tongue darted out occasionally. The girls were surprised at first, but now they were loudly cheering, urging the giant snake to move on.

Lion. Sheep. Frog.

He did them all and they were hilarious. Kagome had to admit: Her beloved husband had taken reading to the next level. However, after she had seen her husband, the mighty Sesshomaru, former Lord of the Western lands, graceful from head to toe, croaking like a frog, jumping across the room in pursuit of imaginary flies, she was not so sure, whether she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him tonight.

After all, she had married Sesshomaru, not Jaken.


	8. Role Model

Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection, prompt: Shave – 100 words. Originally posted on March 27th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"Oh. I'll come back later."

Kagome closed the door behind her and released the giggle she was holding. She hadn't been aware of the fact that the bathroom was occupied by her husband and her eldest son, when she had entered. Of course, she had barely recognized them. Two males, one tall and one not that tall, both featuring a white beard made of foam standing in front of the mirror. The image of Sesshomaru holding the razor up into the air, pretending to shave his non-existent beard to show their hanyou son, was irrevocably burnt into her memory.

"Cute."


End file.
